


【朱白】哥哥坏就坏在是真的坏

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *伪骨科*年下预警，注意避雷*3k+有点黑，有点辣，复建车。
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【朱白】哥哥坏就坏在是真的坏

0.

那是他心底里最肮脏靡乱的心思，想着把和自己没有血缘关系却是名义上的哥哥按在床头，用最牢固的锁链禁锢，让他沦为只属于自己一个人的专属奴仆。

白宇像是一道光，灿烂又耀眼，晃晃悠悠地穿透厚重的漆黑云层，在朱一龙的世界里劈开惊天动地的一道炽热的刀刃。

他想占有他的一切。

里里外外。

让他散发出迷人的腐烂的果子熟透的气味。

1.

第一次见到白宇，是在一场决定了他们俩成为法律上的亲戚的饭局。

自己的爸和对方的妈看对了眼，朱一龙自然和白宇成为了兄弟。

那个时候，朱一龙看见白宇的第一眼，就感觉自己的东西已然挺立，叫嚣着想要捅进眼前这位“哥哥”身后柔软细嫩的小穴里，抽插之间尽是糜烂的粘液，湿湿嗒嗒的滴落在床单上。

他维持着表面上的好弟弟的身份，随着自己的爸，乖乖地喊白宇“哥哥”。

哥哥。

我的好哥哥。

我真想狠狠地把你做死在我身下。

白宇似乎浑然不觉，晚上睡在朱一龙的房间里，年轻男孩刚刚洗过澡，浴袍遮盖不了的大片白皙红润的肌肤还挂着几滴水珠，看的朱一龙血脉喷张，想着不能这么快，要循序渐进，一点一点地把这只诱人的小猫拆分吃进肚子里去。

可惜白宇不明白朱一龙对他的肮脏心思。

沾过水又被擦干的肌肤滑腻腻的，白宇就这么坐在朱一龙旁边，随着坐下来的动作，露在浴袍外面那一小截手臂隐隐约约擦过朱一龙的手臂，温热的触感和朱一龙无数次午夜梦回里梦见的白宇肌肤的感觉如出一辙。

像个小姑娘一样。

嫩的不可思议。

2.

意外和明天，你永远不知道哪一个先来。

等朱一龙洗完澡推开浴室的门，发现床上躺着的理应熟睡的哥哥就这么看着他，脸颊红的不正常，像是过度熟透的艳红苹果，眼睛里养着一汪清泉，湿漉漉的眼神望过来的时候，朱一龙已经在不自觉之间走向了这让他魂牵梦萦的身体。

“白宇。”

“我的好哥哥。”

“你还要装傻到什么时候。”

“我这点心思，难道你不知道吗？”

朱一龙沿着浴袍散落在床上的缝隙里寻到白宇身后温热的巢穴，有点粗粝的指尖轻轻拂过那块娇嫩的肌肤，偶尔加重力度，一点点地揉捏着最洁白的白玉。

“都快湿透了。”

“真没想到，哥哥你竟然对自己的兄弟有着这种心思。”

“你说。”

“要是我爸你妈知道了，他们会怎么样？”

“求你…不要…”

白宇的声音也是他独有的沙哑，透着一点点上翘的小尾音，显露出一股难言的色情和娇媚。

3.

这么一个美妙的身体放在眼前，朱一龙当然忍不住，白宇已经被情欲支配的迷迷糊糊，也不知道自己做了些什么，就被人扒掉了身上唯一可以遮盖的布料，瞬间暴露在寒冷空气里的乳尖不受控制地立刻挺立起来，被身上的人含住，高热的口腔和灵活的舌头快将他击溃到溃不成军。

无法控制喉咙里快要溢出的嘤咛，白宇死死咬着下嘴唇，又被朱一龙侵身上来的唇舌顶得打开了牙关，任由一声接着一声的喘息溢出喉咙，弥漫在周围氤氲着的空气里，荡出一圈又一圈的涟漪。

“我的好哥哥啊。”

“这么好听的声音，为什么不叫呢？”

放过白宇已经被自己蹂躏得通红充血的嘴唇，他沿着身下的人身体的美妙弧线，一点点地舔弄着，顺着腰线滑到那块隐秘的位置。

白宇没有被开过苞，被扒开的臀缝之间还是粉嫩粉嫩的颜色，因为紧张的缘故一动一吸的，可爱的紧。

手指触碰上去，那窄小的入口被有些寒冷的指尖刺激，颤抖着瑟缩了一下，接着便被捅进来一点指关节，卡在了入口的位置。

白宇被撑的生疼，泪水在濡湿的眼睑里打转，迷迷糊糊的湿漉漉的眼神如同森林深处里的小鹿，迷茫地抬头看向朱一龙，被唾液染的晶亮的艳红嘴唇里溢出来，低声呜咽的呻吟惹得身上的人又硬了几分。

“哥哥，你太紧张了。”

朱一龙故意靠近身下害羞的人通红的耳朵，一点点地向敏感的地方呼出些热气，害得白宇本就多情的眼尾更加娇媚红艳，猫儿似地委委屈屈地看着他。

“明明…”

“明明是你太粗鲁了…”

他委屈得不行，扭了扭身子，深吸一口气尽可能地放松自己身后那块地方的肌肉，努力翕合着将入侵的手指纳进内部高热柔软的甬道。

也许是他天赋异禀，随着手指的不断抽插和扩张，白宇感觉自己肠道内壁蠕动着缓慢吐出些清液来，让本有些干涩的地方变得湿滑万分，疯狂地叫嚣着想让更大更粗的东西捅进来，带着他攀登上极乐的顶峰。

朱一龙可以感觉的到，手指抽插分开的时候涨得充血的内壁，以及手上带出来的粘液，滴滴答答一直糊到这人细嫩的大腿根部的位置，他干脆利落地拔出作乱的手指，还沾着白宇分泌出的体液，顺着那人瘦到凹陷下去的腰部，打着转儿地盘旋到胸口那两粒凸起的草莓色的乳尖。

仿佛是画家，对完成一幅作品的时候最极致的顶礼膜拜。

食指和拇指捏起一边红艳的果子，偶尔加重力度狠狠地掐，果然听到白宇倒吸气的嘤咛，轻轻的，但足够勾人魂魄。

不够。

朱一龙要的远远不止这些。

得到了身子。

他必须要得到白宇的心。

全部，一点儿都不允许分给别人。

4.

后穴里长时间得不到抚慰和快感，白宇难耐地动了动身子，抬起腿环住撑在自己上方朱一龙的腰，将整个身子全部交到他的手中，细腻的肌肤隐隐约约若有若无地擦过朱一龙喷张挺立的下体，缓慢磨蹭撩拨，满意地听见了朱一龙逐渐加重的喘息。

“唔…”

“一龙的声音明明也很好听…”

朱一龙没想到白宇会这么叫他，一时间也不知道该怎么表现，只是如了这只娇媚猫咪的愿，挺着腰把自己送进那个还吐着粘液的紧致穴口。

白宇感觉眼前的世界在朱一龙捅进来的一瞬间被划分而成无数快整整齐齐的方格，又被突然打碎成一盘散沙，又像是恐怖分子端着枪，疯狂而又不顾一切地入侵他人最珍贵的领地，夺走最宝贵的东西。

他低下头就可以看见自己肿的厉害的穴口吞纳着那根不可思议的巨物，淫靡的白色泡沫被拍打抽插的性器带出，堆积在穴口的位置，一红一白显得浪荡万分。

肠道内壁紧紧挤压着入侵的东西，欲拒还迎地不断蠕动着翕张着，软肉像是有了自我意识一般纠缠着捣进来的紫红色的凶器，身体不受控制的颤抖，高高挺立的前端涨大到发疼，在朱一龙顶上自己前列腺的那一瞬间喷发了出来，淅淅沥沥淌着更加荒唐的液体。

伞状的巨大龟头已经顶到了结肠口的地方，丝毫没有慢下来的抽插和越来越肿大充血变得血红泛着水光的淫荡穴口快把白宇送到不知今夕何夕的地步。

小猫般的嘤咛早就变成了不可遏制的尖叫，急促短促的喘息声和后穴因为拍打而发出的水花扑哧扑哧的声音构成了无法言说的放浪形骸的气氛，甚至可以感觉到性器上突出的盘旋着的青茎，拉扯着娇嫩的内壁，快把白宇爽得魂都要顶出来。

高热又紧致，朱一龙无法克制自己，疯狂地在这温柔乡里汲取无穷无尽的快感，他在白宇再一次高潮之前堵住了他张开想要尖叫喘息的诱人嘴唇，将最甜美的声音吞进他的口腔，舌尖像是在品尝世间绝无仅有的美食，舔弄着白宇同样娇小可爱的舌尖。

5.

白色浑浊的精液慢慢地从被操到红的可以滴血的穴口里淌出来，在深色的床单上显得格外动人。

“好哥哥。”

朱一龙依然把自己名义上的哥哥禁锢在身下。

“你永远别想着从我身边逃走。”

你逃不掉的。

我的，哥哥。

fin.

对不起，复建失败，这是我写过的最最垃圾的车。我怎么这么烂……


End file.
